Just a Dream
by BookwormSquidoo
Summary: After beating Gaea with the Argo II crew, Percy thought that everything was fine until he woke up in a hospital and find out that he was in a coma for 5 years and everything was just a dream. He has to deal with the fact that he was shunned away from the world for 5 years, that he was a normal guy and not a demigod hero that save the world and worse of all, Annabeth never existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

****

Percy felt like he was fourteen again.

Everyone was having fun, listening and dancing to different songs. It reminded Percy of the time when he finished his third quest (Technically, it wasn't his quest, he just happened to notice that they're lacking on quest members so he joined them). The gods also had a party like this one after they decided that Percy and his friend, Thalia, and the Ophiotaurus that he accidentally called Bessie, was not a threat to any of them.

Now that they defeated Gaea, her terrible giant children, and thousands of hungry and angry monsters, the gods thought it would be pleasant to have another party.

All of them still look tired and wounded after a long battle but they were still having a blast. Percy waved at Nico, who in return, gave him a small smile before going back to his business quickly. He still can't understand the boy but that doesn't mean Percy is not trying. He snickered as he saw Frank blushing after he winked at him while he was talking to Hazel. Leo gave him a peace sign and stuck out his tongue a bit for he too was talking to a caramel haired girl that he recognized as Calypso. He could even see Reyna and the Romans having a blast as they scattered around Olympus and started partying.

He smiled sadly as he glanced at Jason and Piper, who had their arms around each other, dancing to a song that was probably sad or probably hopeful. It painfully reminded him of Annabeth. They last time he saw her, she was talking to her mother. He was about to continue his search for her when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey," the person behind him said. Percy chuckled and grabbed the person's hand as he faced her. It was Annabeth. She still looked pale and skinny from their short time at Tartarus. Her blonde hair was tied and to a pony tail, her whole body was still covered with wounds and cuts from their recent battle, her gray eyes shone with amusement. In his eyes, she's still the most beautiful girl in the room (Please don't tell Aphrodite).

"Hey yourself," Percy replied. "Sooo….." He started as he put her right hand on his shoulder, his left hand on her waist, and used his other hand to grab his girlfriend's free hand and started dancing.

He looked grateful as he watched their feet. At least he wasn't stomping on her like the first time they danced. "You're getting better at this, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled lightly. Annabeth pulled him closer, put her head on his chest, and wrapped her hands around his waist. "What can I say?" Percy started "I'm a fast learner," he joked as he wrapped his own arms around her and rested his head on the top of hers. He heard her laugh, the vibrations sending electricity all over his body.

"And it only took you 2 years to learn," She said

Percy laughed along with her.

"We save the world again," Percy said

"Yeah… We did."

"So have you thought about my offer about us together?"

He heard Annabeth chuckled, "Yes and I would love to have a future with you."

He smiled as listened to the song; he heard the same sad and hopeful one he heard two years ago while he was dancing with the same girl he was dancing with right now. He felt as if they were the only two people in the world and it was absolutely perfect. Just then, Annabeth pulled away from him. Her expression turned grim. The same expression she only had when she's bearing a bad news.

"Percy, I need to tell you something." She said.

"Hmm...?" Was the only thing he could respond. He hates it when she sounded like that.

"I need to tell you something." She repeated

"What is it?"

"Look at me."

He did what she asked. She still looked the same except her eyes were a bit misty and hypnotizing. The more he looked at it, the sleepier he felt.

"Wake up…." Annabeth said. He was looking at her gray eyes directly, looking at it made him feel dizzy but at the same time, he loved staring at those eyes. He just can't comprehend what she was saying.

"What?"

"Wake up," She repeated sharply, her voice sounded like venom. Dangerous and Deadly. That's the only thing he could remember before he blacked out.

The next time he woke up, Percy found himself in a white room. The smell of disinfectant irritated his nose. The cold air from the air conditioner made him chilly. He moved his arm and found a long thin tube that was putting some sort of liquid in his hand. The moment he sat up, a pair of strong arms engulfed him in a big and familiar hug.

"Percy!" A familiar voice exclaimed "I'm so glad you're finally awake"

"Mom?" Percy said groggily as he hugged back. His mother released him from the bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She said

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around, he saw Grover standing next to his mother who gave him another hug which he returned wearily as he tried to remember the last events before he came here. A vague memory of dancing returned to his mind and he suddenly remembered.

"Annabeth!" He blurted out as he started to get off the bed. He was dancing with her before he passed out. What if something had happened to her? His mother grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down on the bed before he could even put a foot on the floor.

"Honey you have to stay here, you just woke up." Sally asked worriedly as she looked at Grover as if sending some sort of message which he immediately understood. Grover left the room for a second, his limping gave Percy a chance to take a peak on his legs that was full of human hair. He came back immediately; clearly curious on what Percy had to say. Percy shook his head, Grover was wearing shorts and he had human legs, probably some new satyr disguise. He would deal with that later, right now all he needed was Annabeth.

"Mom, I have to reach Annabeth. She could be hurt or something." Percy said as he gave his mom and Grover a pleading look which result to them exchanging looks. Before Sally could even say anything, Grover asked, "Who's Annabeth?"

Percy gaped at Grover, "Who's Annabeth?" He repeated "Dude, you don't remember the girl you guided to camp, the girl who went with us for two quests, with us in two wars, and who we had to save from holding up the sky?"

Grover shrugged and gave him a worried glance, "Sorry man..."

Sally put a hand on Grover's shoulder, "Just go get the nurse Grover"

"But I already did that,"

"Do it again."

Not wanting to defy Sally Jackson, Grover obliged and left the room, leaving Percy alone with his mother. She put her hand over his.

"Mom I-"She put her hand up to stop her son from talking and sighed. "Percy, I know that this would be hard for you but I need to tell you something."

Percy shifted uncomfortably as he nodded. He was worried about what she wanted to tell her. The last time someone told him that, he ended up in a hospital. What if he woke up on Elysium this time?

"5 years ago, "She started "You went to your field trip in a Museum. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah but what does this-"His mother put a finger over her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. "Your teacher, Mrs. Dodds turned out to be a psycho and tried to kill you because you irritated her so much the whole school year but instead you've hit your head on the floor and …" His mother sighed again "You were in a coma for five years."

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story in Fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. I know that there are a few spelling and grammar mistakes here and there and I'm sorry for that. And please Read and Review. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I never thought that someone would actually like this story. Thank you! Thank you guys so much. I thought about ending this if no one really liked it. Just let it be a one shot and all.**

**Anyway, this is the second and last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh! And by the way, before I forgot (again). I should mention that I based the first chapter from a head cannon with the same plot.**

**_Response to the reviews:_**

_**Awesomenessssss (Guest): Here you go sir/ ma'am. Enjoy, enjoy …**_

_**(Guest [DUH]): Thank you … Thank you…**_

_**piglover5: Here you go. If it's not sooner than you've wanted. I'm sorry. We only have one computer and 7 people are fighting for it plus they use my sore eyes to their advantage.**_

_**Princess-Girl12: Snap indeed! _**_

_**teamleo4: Yeah. Mrs. Dodds was just a crazy old hag that had issues with Percy which resulted for her to try and kill him but he only managed to hit his head. I heard that if you hit your head too hard there is a possibility of falling into a coma should you go to sleep immediately after a concussion. You should try to read some AU fanfictions. A lot of them are amazing if written by the right writer.**_

_**Clarisse Daughter Of Ares: Thank you! I based the first chapter from a head cannon that I've read and was surprised that no one even thought of writing this yet.**_

**I might have said something about the patience of environmentalists here so no offense to you guys, okay?**

**Sorry if it's too short :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. Rick Riordan, the troll king owns it all!**

**\\**

**The first few months were pretty horrible. **

Percy was devastated. He locked himself in his bedroom, mourning for the life he never had. His mother, Grover, and even Paul tried to get him out of the house to have some fresh air but they couldn't even get him out of his bed. They understood though; imagine living five years of your life then find out that all of the pain and suffering that you experience through those five years were just a lie. You would be in that same state too.

Time passed by quickly and the healing process wasn't easy. He avoided all of his classes that involve Greek Mythology or everything that had to do with it. He became more irritated and snappy towards people but eventually, Percy wasn't seventeen anymore. He was a twenty seven year old Marine Biologist. He became successful, admired, but still unhappy. It wasn't his fault; he still tried for the people that cared about him, especially for his mom but he still can't believe it.

Percy drowned himself with work. He had done nothing but work, he never even thought of going out or having fun with some friends and forget about convincing him to get a girlfriend. There was only one girl in his mind and as far as he knew, that girl didn't existed.

Today was another normal Monday morning for him, except that he woke up from the sound of Grover's voice from his voice mail.

"Percy! God, you're late again! Your boss is so going to kill you. Hurry up, the meeting about the new project that involves us is going to start in twenty minutes. We environmentalists are not known for our patience."

He quickly jumped up from his bed and cursed as he saw that he really was late and had no time for breakfast so he decided to just grab a quick coffee from Starbucks.

He waited patiently in his car while he waited the traffic out and in front of the cashier register since the cashier was too busy flirting with him to even ask him his order. When she finally gave him his cup, he saw that she scribbled her number on it not his name that was supposedly be there. He shook his head in disbelief as he started to walk out of the coffee shop.

A million thoughts ran in his head. He thought about the new project he offered to his boss so he could work with his friend Grover who was now a famous environmentalist. He looked around the shop and noted that people in there were in pairs or in groups. He saw a brunette girl who had a choppy hair like she just cut it with a safety scissors laughing with a blonde haired guy. They looked relax and happy just like when he was just starting a relationship with-

No...He swore he would never mention that name ever again.

He walked fasted and just as he was about to arrive at the door, he felt something wet pour on his shoe. He looked down and saw a spilled coffee right down his brand new shoes. He mentally groaned, he really liked those he could even utter a word, he heard a woman apologizing to him.

"I'm so so sorry." He heard her say "I wasn't looking when I grabbed my mouse and bumped the coffee cup which spilled your shoe. I'm not usually this clumsy-"He just listened her rant as he grabbed the spilled cup on his shoe and turned to face the guilty criminal.

She looked like she in the same age as him. She had a blonde hair and the most familiar and intelligent gray eyes he'd ever set his eyes upon on. He set the cup on her table as he watch her pursed her lips and look at him with a guilty expression. Percy knew that he'd seen that face before but he just shrugged it off and faced the real problem in hand.

"It's fine ugh Miss-"He turned her now empty coffee cup as fast as he could, hoping to find her scribbled name on it. He read it out loud as soon as he found it, "Annabeth."

Percy hadn't even realize what he just said until the word came out of his mouth. The girl had the same name as Percy's Annabeth. Now that he thought about it, she had the same physical features as the Annabeth in his coma dream.

She cocked her head to the other side as she gave him a curious look. "Are you sure? I could clean your shoe for you Mister-"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Percy," She repeated and at that moment, Percy felt his heart stop.

**/**

**A/N: And here is the ending. Again, I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**It's a cliff hanger! Yay! I just felt like a cliff hanging ending was better than a normal ending. I like to make people do their own ending and it was just like what Uncle Rick would do. And ran out of ideas **

**If you're wondering why Annabeth sounded a bit OOC, it's because she wasn't usually clumsy and then she just suddenly spills her drink on a stranger (Percy) and panics.**

**If you have any questions, just put them where I could see them and I'll answer it in a heartbeat.**

Once again, Thank you :) 


End file.
